lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimfold Taurin
Prince Grimfold Celegorn Taurin is the firstborn son of Beor I Taurin and Findis Taurin, older brother Aratanera and Nimloth Taurin, nephew of Fëanor, Fingolfin, Finarfin and Irime, nephew of Celedor, Elian and Sirian, grandson of Finwë and Indis. Galadriel's first husband (as Artanis) and father of Altairer, Celebraina, Aratan, Gilraena and Valandil Taurin. His titles include Prince of Rhovanion and Lord of the High Rock, then eventually King Rhovanion and Lord Silian, and in the times of the First Age, Prince Tarnathu (Beorin Kingdom in Beleriand). History Grimfold Celegorn Taurin was born during the existence of the Two Trees in Aman as the firstborn son of Maia Beor Taurin (then he called only Beor) and the elf-maiden Findis, daughter of Finwë. In the following years, his brother Arataner and his sister Nimloth lived to see each other. In his youth, he traveled extensively around Aman, showing much affection and goodness to Eldar and Maia, and he was well liked and respected. He also valued the Vala he who mentored him, Aulë the blacksmith. Grimfold did not care overmuch for inactivity, and his hands rarely remained idle. He often spent time with his uncle Fëanor, from whom he learned much, and thus his passion for the art of craft has won out over all else. He made many different jewels of various shapes and colors that could nearly match those made by Fëanor. From his father, he learned to ride perfectly, shoot from a bow, and use a long spear; he sometimes accompanied Beor and Oromë in hunting in the woods of Aman or Tol Eressëa. In his early youth Grimfold fell in love with his cousin the beautiful Artanis, and though she rejected him at the time, Grimfold has not looked at any other woman ever since. It is worth mentioning the extraordinary skill of Beor's son, namely that he can read the thoughts of other, like Artanis. He discovered it by accident when he worked with Fëanor, overhearing Finwë's thoughts as he spoke in earnest with his ambitious son. When told of his son's discovery, Beor was taken aback and took his son with haste to Manwë, who revealed to him the nature and possibilities of Grimfold's skills, and to never use this ability except from great need. Grimfold grew up a close friends to all his cousins, including the Fëanorians, though he would always be closest to the daughter of Finarfin. He usually hunted with Celegorm, Curufin and Aredhel. Character Grimfold, in some ways, is similar to his father, Beor-Hard, tenacious and unyielding. So many describe Prince Rhovanion's prowess in combat. However, for those who know him better, he appears to be honorable and just, loving and cordial. He loves his wife very much. He is a good tactician and strategist, and an excellent fighter. Appearance Grimfold is tall and well-built, with long black hair combed back, blue eyes and a long face. He dresses himself in the color of his home, and during battle he first dresses a tunic, a hauberk, and plate armor. He wears his favorite sword at the waist and wields long spears in his hand. During the winter he dresses in thick fur. Interesting facts * He is known as the Slayer of Barlogs, because during the wars in Beleriand he killed many of these demons himself. * Celegorn is his mother-name, Grimfold being his father-name. * He participated in the First Battle of Beleriand, Dagor Aglareb, Dagor Bragollach (he was forced to retreat from the overwhelming forces of the Enemy), Nirnareth Arnoediad (at the end of the battle he shielded the retreat of his father and uncle with his riders) and in the War of Wrath; in all he became famous for his great courage. * Being half Maia, Grimfold has significant power, though weaker than his father's power. Category:Characters Category:Half-Maia